The invention relates to a portable electric torch having a housing containing:
a first bulb associated to a first reflector for emission of a light beam,
an actuating ring movable in rotation to perform both control of the lighting circuit of the bulb and adjustment of the focussing by relative movement of the bulb and reflector in translation respectively to a first and second angular position of said ring,
and a first disconnecting gap designed to be open or closed, for switching the first bulb respectively off and on.
The document FR-A-2,513,740 describes a torch with a single bulb having a sub-assembly constituted by an actuating ring and a reflector, which is animated with a combined rotation and translation movement to command the switch controlling lighting and extinguishing of the bulb, and to control the adjustment of the focussing of the light beam emitted by the bulb.
The document FR-A-2,708,714 refers to a torch with a double light source using two bulbs inserted in an electrical circuit which is equipped with two switches controlled by a rotary switching strip. Adjustment of the focussing of the beam emitted by one of the bulbs is performed by means of a special knob distinct from the control means of the strip.
The object of the invention is to achieve a portable electric torch providing double lighting and adjustment of the focussing by a simple and fast control operation.
The torch, according to the invention, is characterized in that the lighting circuit comprises, in addition, a second disconnecting gap for the power supply of a second bulb when said actuating ring is in a preset third angular position.
According to one feature of the invention, the first disconnecting gap is switched to the closed state before closing of the second disconnecting gap takes place to achieve sequential lighting of the first bulb followed by that of the second bulb. It can also be switched to the closed state after closing of the second disconnecting gap takes place to achieve the reverse sequential lighting cycle of the second bulb followed by that of the first bulb.
The first bulb is preferably an incandescent or halogen bulb for lighting at a distance and the second bulb is formed by a LED for close-up lighting, the two bulbs being connected in parallel.
The second bulb can be securedly united to the first reflector fixed onto the ring and is eccentric with respect to the first bulb.
The second bulb can also be mounted fixed on a lug of the housing and facing a circular groove arranged in the first reflector, the sector of said groove corresponding to the angular travel of the rotary ring.
According to another alternative embodiment, the second bulb is located outside the first reflector and is housed in an orifice of the housing.
The first reflector can be provided with a sleeve movable in translation and in rotation with the ring, the sleeve causing switching of the two disconnecting gaps, whereas the first bulb is accommodated in a fixed socket.
The first reflector is securedly united to the rotary ring, which can be blocked in translation when its internal threading cooperates with the conjugate threading of a cylindrical end-piece of an intermediate wall. The support socket accommodating the base-part of the first bulb is supported by said intermediate wall movable in translation to perform switching of the two disconnecting gaps and adjustment of the focussing.